


Lately, Liam's Noticed...

by relic_yuy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relic_yuy/pseuds/relic_yuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random observed moments coupled with insightful commentary from the very perceptive Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning Cuddles

AN: References to [The Most Adorable Couple](765974) when the interview with Niall is mentioned. I have a few ideas for future chapters but would welcome prompts if interested. 

* * *

 

Liam notices things. It’s his thing. He’s observant and although he prides himself on pretending that he’s oblivious, he has a wealth of knowledge that, put into the wrong hands, could be devastating for many people. Luckily for them, it’s knowledge privy only to Liam and he’s a good guy, so they need not worry.

Since the interview a few weeks back, the one where Niall had told the world that the first thing he would do if he woke up in Louis’ body would be to snog Zayn, Liam has noticed Zouis. Not that that he hadn’t noticed Zouis before but now he’s _noticed_. And maybe now that he is paying attention, he has to wonder how on earth he had missed it before.

They’re waiting to board the tour bus. Their luggage is being stowed away somewhere, Paul is walking around intimidatingly, warning them to behave this time around (even though he knows very well he’s wasting his breath) and Zayn is late as usual. Louis is shifting in his chair. He sighs heavily. He was second to arrive after Liam. Harry and Niall have shuffled in a few moments ago and are digging into the tray of BLT wraps on the table.

“Zayn’s late,” Louis announces to no one in particular.

Liam looks around the room and no one has paid him any mind. Zayn being late has become so common that it’s really just expected now so Louis’ comment is redundant.

“Zayn’s always late,” Liam says just to make conversation.

“Do you think he overslept? I knew I should have gone to pick him up.”

“He’ll be here,” Liam reassures him. “He’ll be here in a few.”

Louis sighs as if Liam has told him to wait for hours rather than minutes.

“You know,” Liam continues, “by the end of this tour you’ll be so sick of all of us that you won’t be able to wait for time away from us.”

“But I haven’t seen Zayn in weeks!”

“Louis you saw him last week.”

“I did not! YOU saw him last week.”

“Oh, that’s right you were nursing a hangover. Well, that was your fault then, because you could have seen him last week but you chose not to.”

“You’re terribly cruel to me. If Zayn were here, he would defend me.”

“Would he? After you blew him off last week?”

“Louis blew Zayn last week?” Harry asks, popping into the conversation.

“Such selective hearing, Haz,” Louis says, eyes narrowing.

“No, Louis blew Zayn off last week.”

“I’m not hearing a difference.”

“I didn’t give him a blowjob, I just didn’t go over to his place last week when he made curry.”

“Oh that’s right.”

“That was fantastic curry,” Niall pops in as well. “You really missed out, Louis. I think it was the best batch he’s ever made.” He licks his lips in reverent memory.

“It was quite good,” Harry says. “I’m surprised you missed it, Lou.”

“It couldn’t be helped. My brain was imploding. Where was this conversation going, other than to rub it in that I didn’t get to see Zayn last week and I missed an amazing home cooked meal?”

“Well the point was that you could have seen him last week if you hadn’t have gotten drunk off your arse the night before, and now you wouldn’t be suffering from such Zayn-y withdrawal.”

“Mornin’ boys,” a sleepy voice drawls from behind them.

Zayn barely has time to put his suitcase down before he finds himself with his arms full of Louis Tomlinson. Liam wonders briefly about how quickly Louis can move when he’s properly motivated.

“Zayn!”

Zayn’s face splits into a slow genuine smile. The type of smile when he’s truly happy and Liam can’t help but notice its the same smile that seems to linger when Louis is around.

“Morning Lou,” Zayn says as he wraps his arms around Louis’ waist.

“The boys are being horrible to me,” Louis pouts.

“Thank goodness you’re here,” Liam deadpans. “Louis was beside himself.”

“Yeah?”

“He’s been moping all morning,” Niall informs him. “And poor Liam had to sit through it all because he’s too polite to ignore him like the rest of us.”

Harry snickers and Liam shrugs sheepishly.

“You make me sound like such a tool,” Liam gripes. “I’ll have you know that I did consider stuffing my beanie into his mouth so I wouldn’t have to hear him sigh.”

“You’re lucky you didn’t,” Zayn says with a quirked brow. His arms wrap more protectively around Louis’ middle as he gives Liam a disapproving look thats mostly mock but still partially serious. He then turns back to look at Louis in his arms and says in a much softer voice, “Did you miss me, Loubear?”

“Lots and lots.”

“Yeah? Missed you too, babes. Kiss,” Zayn says puckering his lips and pulling Louis flush against him.

Louis giggles and just barely pecks his lips against Zayns. It’s must be too early in the morning because Harry and Niall don’t bat an eyelash at the kiss. Maybe they just expect these random displays of affection but at one point in time, Liam is certain they would have wolf whistled or mockingly thrown themselves at one another making over exaggeratedly lewd noises as they pretended to snog.

“You owe me curry,” Louis says.

Zayn scoffs. “You’re the one who bailed on me. You should be the one cooking for me.”

“I could... but we all know how that will turn out.”

Zayn nods solemnly, “You’re right. I’ll make you curry next time I have access to a kitchen.”

“You’re so good to me. Much nicer than Liam.” Louis glares at the taller boy.

Liam simply rolls his eyes and goes back to flipping through his phone. He isn’t really doing anything on his phone but he can be much more subtle in his observations if he looks otherwise occupied.

“I haven’t seen you in weeks, have I?” Zayn says thoughtfully.

“Weeks and weeks! I was missing you fiercely and Liam was bragging about seeing you last week and eating your stellar curry.”

“That’s very insensitive of him. Bad form, Liam.”

Liam huffs.

“You know I live about 5 minutes away from you,” Zayn continues in his soft sleepy voice. “You could have just come over when you were missing me.”

“You were in Bradford.”

“That was 2 weeks ago. I’ve been home plenty since then.”

“You didn’t come see me either.”

“You’re very particular about your privacy lately, I didn’t want to intrude.”

“Not from you. From paps and crazed fangirls. You’re always welcome.”

“You too, love,” Zayn smiles nuzzling into the side of Louis’ neck and yawns almost immediately after he stops speaking.

“Are you still tired? Even though you were the last to get here?”

“Its 7 am, Lou. Of course I’m tired.”

“I suppose you could nap on the bus.”

“I think I will.”

Louis goes to pull away but Zayn doesn’t let go. “Come with,” he says. “We’ll have a cuddle and catch up?”

Louis nods just as Paul bellows out that its time to board the bus. Liam feels a little creepy because he’s actually thought about pretending to nap as well so he can continue with his Zouis observations. He opts instead to sit with Niall and Harry who are sprawled in the lounge discussing footy.


	2. Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn is a master of seduction and Liam thinks that maybe he's figured out his technique. Now he just needs to put it to the test.

 

Liam has always been in awe (and a little jealous) of Zayns uncanny seductive abilities. He finds it fascinating to watch because when Zayn turns on the charm it becomes rather hard to look away. He isn’t at all like Harry who is insanely good at it as well, statistically even better if you really want to compare. Harry needs only shake his curls, lay on the Cheshire accent really thick, flash his dimpled smile and gaze at the lady in question with big, shining green eyes and the deed is done.

 

Zayn on the other hand, is much more subtle and smooth. Zayn has it down to an art form. Liam has asked him what he does a few times but Zayn only laughs and tells him he won’t divulge his technique. So Liam does what he does best. He observes and he has come to the conclusion that Zayn is effective because he completely overwhelms the senses.

 

This is none more obvious than when he is with Louis who seems to be the most sensitive to it. But then again, Zayn’s pull is at full force when Louis is around. Liam wonders if Zayn even realizes that he’s doing it, because sometimes it’s like he’s trying to seduce Louis.

 

They are all gathered in Zayn’s hotel room, ready to watch the footy match when Zayn steps out of the loo showered and primped. His hair is soft and messy like he just got out of bed, but Liam knows he’s probably spent a good twenty minutes in front of the mirror getting it just right. He’s wearing a thin, mid sleeved white shirt with a loose neckline, sheer enough that the dark lines of his tattoos are vaguely recognizable beneath the thin fabric. He’s got the slightest trace of stubble along his jawline and Louis’ eyes haven’t left him since he stepped into the room...

 

_Sight._

 

“Looking good, Malik,” Harry calls out as Louis wolf whistles.

 

“Shut up,” Zayn smiles back.

 

Zayn wanders over to the armchair Louis is sitting in and squeezes in beside him just as Niall comes in with 5 massive bags of crisps, multiple bags of candy and beers for everyone. He hands them around and hovers in front of the television for a moment, watches as the football players file onto the field with children at their side, then turn back to look searchingly across the room.

 

“What are you doing?” Liam asks. “Sit down.”

 

Niall looks around, eyes settling on the empty cushions on the sofa next to where Liam is sat, the ample amount of floor space in this over-sized room, the large expanse of vacant space on the bed next to where Harry is sprawled out and finally at the lack of space that has Zayn and Louis squished together in the armchair.

 

“But where?” Niall asks. “There’s no room left. Poor Louis had to sit in Zayns lap. We need a bigger room.”

 

Liam and Harry giggle accordingly. Zayns buries his face in the crook of Louis’ neck to hide his smile. Louis flips Niall the bird.

 

“Liam,” Niall continues, very seriously. “Can I squeeze in next to you?” he asks motioning to the two empty spots to Liam’s left. “I know it’ll be a tight fit but we could always have a very straight cuddle.”

 

“I think I can manage that,” Liam laughs, squeezing himself into the armrest as if to make more room for Niall on the sofa.

 

“All of you can fuck off,” Louis says, glaring.

 

As Niall settles on the other side of the sofa, dropping the remaining snacks on the cushion between him and Liam, Zayn tugs Louis closer and runs his fingers through the back of his hair. Louis seems to forget his embarrassment and curls into Zayns side, arms snaking beneath the hem of Zayn’s shirt and legs tucking beneath him. He makes it look like the room has gone icy cold and Zayn is the only source of heat to be found. It may have to do with the fact that he’s only wearing a loose pair of shorts and a tank that looks like it could comfortably fit three of him inside.

 

_Touch._

 

“You’re such a girl,” he teases Zayn quietly.

 

“What?” Zayns asks looking down at him confused.

 

“You’re skins so soft.”

 

Niall snorts but lets it go this time. Liam shushes him anyway under the guise that he wants to hear what’s going on in the game, which is really nothing because they’ve really only just started. Louis ignores him and continues to trace patterns on the skin beneath Zayn’s shirt.

 

“You moisturize, don’t you?” Louis whispers accusingly.

 

Zayn laughs, “Yeah. So what?”

 

“You’re such a girl,” Louis says again. He settles his head on Zayns shoulder and inhales deeply.  “You smell really good too. Black and Gucci again?”

 

Zayn nods and Louis presses his nose against Zayn’s skin and all but moans in contentment.

 

_Scent._

 

“I take it back,” Louis continues even as he inhales deeply again. “You’re worse than a girl. I’ve never known anyone to preen as much as you.”

 

“Say what you will,” Zayn says, a small smug smirk gracing his lips, “but it’s working isn’t it?”

 

“What’s working?”

 

“You can’t keep your hands off of me,” Zayn grins cheekily.

 

Louis smacks his stomach hard,  “Bugger off, I’m going to go cuddle with Harry.”

 

He’s halfway to standing when Zayn pulls his arm and he finds himself landing hard on Zayn’s lap.

 

“You’re lucky I have a cushy arse,” Louis says arranging himself so he is sitting sideways beside Zayn with his back against one armrest and his legs coming up to rest comfortably on the opposite armrest.

 

“Don’t I know it,” Zayn replies with a wink, pinching what he can reach of Louis’ bum from the angle he’s in.

 

Liam returns his attention to the game, telling himself he will NOT look over because even he feels like he's going borderline fan girl at this point. He will watch the match like a normal boy and forget that two of his closest mates are all but climbing into each others skin only a few metres to his left. Nope, he will not think of that at all. Much to his own surprise, Liam does actually manage to keep his focus on the game for the better part of the first half.

 

He could very well have lasted longer but around the forty minute mark, Harry begins calling out to Zayn at increasingly obnoxious volumes.

 

“Zayn. Zayn! Zaaaaayn!!!”

 

Liams glances over to the armchair for the first time since the start of the match (secretly pleased with himself for not being as big a creep as he suspected) to find Zouis completely engrossed in their own little world. They are so snugly cuddled together that if not for Zayn’s tanned skin it would be impossible to tell where one boy began and the other ended. Louis is still tracing patterns into Zayns skin and practically purring at the feeling of Zayn’s fingers combing through his hair.

 

“ZAYN!!!”

 

Liam eyes flick over his shoulder to Harry who is aiming one of his gummies at Zayns head. As it sails across the room, Liam knows mid flight that it’s going to miss it’s target. The Sour Patch Kid bounces off of Louis’ forehead and lands precariously on Zayn’s collarbone. Louis ignores the fact that he’s been hit in the head and eyes the candy hungrily. He goes to pluck it off but his right hand won’t reach from where it’s wedged between their bodies and Zayn has a protective grip on his left forearm. Louis’ frowns at the tiny red candy, so close and so unreachable... He tips his head just so, and leans forward (inhaling deeply again, because Liam knows how good Zayn smells so really, Louis can’t be blamed,) so he can just pucker his lips and suck the sugar coated treat into his mouth as Zayn glares at Harry as if he hasn’t been trying to get his attention for “hours.”

 

As Harry holds up a deformed gummy that is vaguely shaped like penis or microphone or some thing, Liam can’t help but notice how intently Louis is looking at Zayn’s neck. There’s an intensity to his stare that Liam can’t seem to look away from. Louis licks his lips, tongue cleaning off the stray sugars from the corners of his mouth. His eyes bore into Zayn’s clavicle, presumably where a few stray sugars have been left behind. He immediately leans forward again running his tongue over the protruding bone and dipping it into the shallow hollow, not letting a single bit of sugar evade him.

 

_Taste._

 

Zayn doesn’t bat an eyelash at the contact but he does let out a soft puff of laughter and kisses at Louis temple before returning to his conversation with Harry about what his gummy looks like.

 

“Have we got any more of these?” Louis asks noticing that some of the sugar that had been stuck to his forehead is now clinging to the corner of Zayn’s mouth. He immediately stretches his neck and licks at it with broad swipes of his tongue.  

 

Harry, who has given up on trying to figure out what the gummy looks like pauses mid chew. He looks half sheepish as he realizes he has just eaten the last one and half amused at Louis oblivious show of affection. Niall is staring blatantly at him and Liam may or may not be blushing.

 

Louis looks around at each of them when no one answers him.

 

“What?” Louis asks, somewhat defensive but mostly confused.

 

“I think you ate the last one,” Liam manages.

 

“Bollocks,” Louis says, disappointed. He tugs his hand out of Zayns grip and picks up his beer bottle taking a sip.

 

Zayn looks over to Niall pile of treats. “Toss me the Fuzzy Peaches,” he says.

 

Niall obliges absently, his eyes now back on the screen as a referee pulls out a yellow card. Harry exclaims unhappily about the call while Zayn tears the bag open with his teeth and goes to offer them to Louis.

 

“Feed me,” Louis says lifting his beer bottle to demonstrate his lack of mobility at the moment.   

 

Zayn pulls out a peach and places it in Louis’ eagerly awaiting mouth. Naturally, Louis bites the tip of his finger and Zayn smiles at him, bringing the the sugar covered digit to his own mouth and sucking it clean. Their eyes never stray from one another. 

 

“Good?” Zayn asks.

 

Louis hums in agreement.

 

“Why aren’t you shushing them?” Niall demands.

 

Liam blinks at him. “What?”

 

“You shushed me earlier but they’ve been fan fiction nauseating over there and you haven’t said a word!”

 

Harry cackles from the bed.

 

Liam shrugs. “I guess I just expect it from them. Besides, this is considered quiet for Louis.”

 

“That’s true,” Niall admits.

 

“You know we can hear you,” Louis scowls. “You lot are just as touchy as we are!”

 

Niall looks to Louis and smiles angelically. He then turns to Liam with a mischievous twinkle in his eye and nothing good can possibly come of that.

 

“Oh Liam,” Niall exclaims, “hold me! Let me feel up your manly muscles.”

 

He launches himself at Liam who promptly shoves his off. Niall flails momentarily before he lands on the ground with an undignified squawk.

 

“Fuck off,” Louis laughs, “we’re nothing like that!”

 

“You can come cuddle with me, Niall,” Harry offers, patting the spot on the bed next to him.

 

“Cheers mate,” Niall smiles gathering up his snacks and snatching Liam’s bag of chewy caramels from his hands. “No more for you.”

 

Liam lets out an indignant noise but Zayn tosses him the bag of Fuzzy Peaches that Louis has now had enough of and all is well for the moment. Zayn returns his attention to Louis and the two are immediately back to giggling and whispering to each other.

 

Four out of five senses, Liam thinks to himself. Well played Mr. Malik.

 

Liam wonders if Zayn will manage the final sense. They don’t have a show tonight, but it isn’t unusual for Zayn to belt out a tune out of the blue. He wonders how Louis would react if Zayn did start serenading him. Not that he hasn’t noticed the way Louis reacts to Zayn’s voice during concerts, the way everyone reacts, come to think of it. Even he goes a little weak in the knees, he isn’t ashamed to admit. Louis though… After Zayn nails the high note to Tell Me A Lie, Louis has this look on his face like he’s literally trying to stop himself from dropping to his knees.  

 

Still, a concert is one thing but now Louis is quite literally sitting in Zayns lap, limbs tangled, having just recently licked sugar off of the others skin… And Zayn has certainly not made it easy for him, looking perfect, smelling good, running teasing fingers over his skin, through his hair, feeding him sweets… Damn, Liam is almost jealous. Of Louis or Zayn he can’t be sure. Probably mostly of Zayn. Suave, smug, beautiful bastard…

 

“Thank God,” Niall exclaims as he jumps up. “I’ve needed to go for the past 15 minutes.”

 

Liam blinks at the screen to find that stoppage time is over. “Lovely, Niall,” he says. “That is the kind of information that we really don’t need to know.”

 

Niall flips him off as he enters the toilet.

 

Liam’s fingers begin drumming against the bedside table, feeling uncharacteristically bold. It’s one thing to be observant but he’s losing patience and he wants to test his theory so he begins the lyrics to Stand Up just loud enough that the other boys can hear him. Immediately Harry picks up after Liam. Zayn and Louis join their voices to the song at the chorus. Moments later, Niall’s voice can be heard from the other side of the bathroom door, belting out his solo like he’s in front of a thousand people. The boys allow themselves a chuckle but carry on the song like they’re performing. As Zayn’s solo approaches, Liam keeps his eyes trained on Louis who seems mesmerized by Zayn’s lips.

 

Zayn notices and gives his a cheeky wink before cupping Louis’ cheek with one hand and singing directly to the Doncaster boy, riffing the hell out of his lines. Louis’ eyes seem to glaze over and he forgets to sing when the bridge starts up. Niall comes out of the bathroom, wiping his hands on the back of his jeans and not missing a beat. Louis seems to remember himself all of a sudden and belts out “I’m a thief, I’m a thief” louder than all of them combined and they all adjust to harmonize again.

 

“I’m only here,” Zayns starts again, his voice melodious and directed exclusively at Louis, “because you stole my heart.”

 

His hand is still cupping Louis’ cheek and Louis’ voice seems to have dried up again.

 

“Call me a thief, but don’t you know your part.”

 

Zayns thumb slides along Louis’ cheekbone, over his lips and if Louis’ eyes weren’t glazed before they are absolutely glassy by now. Instead of closing his eyes and pouring his soul into his lyrics, like he usually does, Zayn locks eyes with Louis.

 

“I’m only here, because you stole my heart…”

 

And there it is.

_Hearing._

Louis goes slack, all but melting into a puddle on Zayn’s lap. Zayn is staring at his lips now tilting his head forward, his hand sliding to the back of Louis’ neck, tugging him closer and Louis doesn’t even try to stop him. They’re so close, three more seconds and they’ll be kissing. Liam is watching intently, barely daring to breathe and if he could look over, he would see Harry is doing the same.

 

“Why are we singing Stand Up?” Niall asks loudly, jolting all the boys back to reality.

 

Liam wants to strangle him. Louis clears his throat and jumps up moving to sit on the sofa next to Liam. Zayn looks annoyed and Harry rolls his eyes and sighs exasperatedly.

  
“Wha?” Niall asks around a mouthful of crisps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes are mine. No beta, my bad. I think we all need a little Zouis right about now. 
> 
> Comments, criticism and even flames are welcome. I'm a firm believer that if you're putting your shit on the internet then you need to be able to take the good with the bad.


End file.
